


Family Bonding

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Bonding, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: A fond memory of a young Wendy spending time with her mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I had for what Wendy's mom was like.

It was spring of 2003. Somewhere in the forests of Gravity Falls, a young girl named Wendy Corduroy was taking a walk with her mom.

Wendy's mom was a tall and lean young woman in her mid twenties. Her bright red hair reached down to her waist and a furry brown trapper hat rested on her head. She also wore a pair of small eyeglasses, a blue shirt, and a pair of shorts, with sticks of dynamite sticking out of the pockets.. As usual, there was a lit cigarette dangling from her mouth, leaving a trail of smoke behind the two as they walked.

Wendy's mom had told her that she had a surprise planned for her at the end of the walk, and though she didn't give away what it was, apparently it required Wendy to wear safety goggles.

"Spring's my favorite season." said Wendy's mom as they walked through the woods. "No reason for it, really. It just kinda is."

"So, are you gonna tell me the surprise yet?" asked Wendy.

"Not yet." said her mother, exhaling some smoke from her nose. "If I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Is it gonna be blowing something up?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe." said Wendy's mother with a shrug.

The two continued their walk through the woods, eventually coming to the edge, where a large, lone tree sat on a hill.

"Perfect." said Wendy's mom, looking the tree up and down. She took a pair of earplugs out of her pocket and handed them to her daughter, saying "you'll need to put these in, too."

Wendy nodded, and put the earplugs into her ears.

"And you'll need to wait behind there." said her mom, pointing to a large nearby rock.

"Okay, mom!" said Wendy, following her instructions.

Her mother walked up to the tree and place a hand on it before turning to Wendy. "Are you ready?"

Wendy gave a thumbs up.

Wendy's mom reached into her pocked and pulled out a stick of dynamite, placing it into a hole in the tree's trunk. She took another dynamite stick from her pocket and placed it onto one of the branches. Wendy watched from behind the rock with anticipation as her mother placed sticks of dynamite in various places on and around the large old tree.

Her mother took one last stick of dynamite from her pocket and smiled warmly at it as she held it up to the cigarette in her mouth, lighting the fuse. She quickly placed it at the base of the tree and ran for cover behind the same rock Wendy was hiding behind. Plugging her ears, her mom said "Three...two...one!"

In a rapid chain-reaction of explosions that blew Wendy's pigtails back and blew the ash off of her mother's cigarette, the large tree was reduced to a cloud of sawdust, and wood chips and pine needles started raining from the sky.

As Wendy looked at the spot where the now-annihilated tree used to be, all she could say was "Wow."

This was soon followed by an "Ow!" as a more-or-less intact pine cone fell from the sky and landed on her head.

Her mother picked up the pine cone and said "Say, maybe we could plant this and grow a new tree. And then blow it up!"

Wendy nodded enthusiastically.

Wendy's mom smiled before putting the pine cone in her pocket and saying "Now, let's head home."

As the two walked back home through the forest, Wendy's mother blew a smoke ring and said "That was just a taste of what I do in my job. Maybe when you're older I'll let you see me at work. Well, as long as you don't tell your father I let you watch me blow up a tree."


End file.
